talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Stuart
Stuart is a major character of 3Below. He is a Durian alien who crash-landed on Earth thirty years ago and the owner of Stuart Electronics. History Backstory Stuart is a being from one of the stinkiest planets in the universe, Durio. After realizing that his Gordonian girlfriend, Gwendolyn, was a man-eater and that he wasn't ready to settle down with her, he rented himself a spacecraft and left his home planet to escape his ex-girlfriend and explore the universe. He crash-landed on Earth, where an army of military hazmat scientists investigate his flying saucer. While Stuart tries to tell all of them that he comes in peace, they immediately tranquilized him on the spot and captured him. They locked him up in Area 49-B, where they took his spacecraft from him. Stuart luckily broke out of the facility through unknown means, leaving his friend, Buster, behind and promised that he would return to set him free one day. He claims that he has been living on Earth in disguise for about 30 years and became a Mexican food and electronic seller, owning his taco truck and Stuart Electronics. 3Below (Part One) Meeting House Tarron Assisting the Akiridions Returning to Area 49-B The Eternal Night 3Below (Part Two) Moving Mother Moon Rescue Not-so-Lovable Reunion The Reign of Morando Physical Appearance In his alien form, he is green with neon green linings along his face and body. He has four eyes, four fingers, a large snout, fangs, and floppy ears (somewhat similar to Blinky's). In his human form, he is an obese Caucasian man with brown messy hair and brown eyes. He wears a red robe (occasionally), white T-shirt with green sleeves, red sweats, and wears frog slippers as his shoes. Personality Stuart is shown to be a laid-back, casual, kind, and clumsy alien. Having lived on Earth for 30 years, he is well-versed and adapted in Earth culture and frequently tends to quote human metaphors. Varvatos, Aja, and Krel often find his incompetence annoying and his use of human expressions confusing, yet they turn to him for advice on how to be human. He also seems to speak in a vaguely European accent. Although he's clearly not much of a fighter, he does what's best for his friends, like helping the royals infiltrate a military base so they could acquire a piece for Mothership's Daxial Array. He's also a big fan of House Tarron, due to their statuses as royals, and has huge faith in them when they are in battle. Powers & Abilities Powers * Durian Physiology: Stuart does not have that many unique abilities and isn't that intelligent like that of an Akiridion, but still possesses feats beyond a normal human. ** Stench Generation: As an alien from one of the stinkiest planets in the universe, Stuart can generate a malodorous smell in his native form. He also seems to be unable to sense his own stench. ** Enhanced Durability: Stuart was shown durable enough to withstand a few of Buster's whacks. He narrowly survived a strike from a god-induced Morando's lasers, though he was knocked unconscious for several minutes. ** Vacuum Adaption: As a Durian, Stuart can adapt and survive in any atmospheric environment. *** Oxygen Independence: Stuart claims that (just like Akiridions) he doesn't require oxygen to live. ** Semi-Immortality: Stuart has been on earth for thirty years, and seemingly hasn't aged at all. Thus, he likely possesses an extremely long lifespan like Akiridions, yet he's still vulnerable to death. Abilities * Bilingual: Since he's an alien, he can speak and think in his own Durian language, as well as speak English fluently, due to his years of experiences with humans. * Intelligence/Tactician: Although not extremely intelligent, Stuart has shown to be fairly well at devising plans and has technological know-how. He has formulated a mostly-successful plan to infiltrate Area 49-B, and has created several inventions, including his own cloaking device and Seklos' cannon. Weaknesses * Lack of Combat Skills: Stuart was never trained as a warrior, and thus is not much use in combat. Equipment * Cloaking Device: He uses some kind of device that allows him to disguise himself as a human and can use it to revert back to his true form. Unlike Aja, Krel, and Varvatos's human disguises (which are limited to about 12 hours, before they wear off), Stuart's human form presumably lasts for as long as he wants. Relationships Aja and Krel Tarron "Princess Aja, you're like the coolest, bravest, most butt-kickingest teenager this side of the known universe! And Prince Krel, tech-whiz extrodinare! I want to be you when I mentally grow up." -Stuart to Aja and Krel in "Beetle Mania" Stuart is one of Aja and Krel's biggest fans, due to their statuses as royals. Whenever the royal children are in need of advice on how to be human, he is happily ready to teach them everything he knows. As one of their biggest supporters outside of Akiridion-5, Stuart helps them learn how to adapt on Earth, as well as help them fix their ship whenever they need something useful from him. Varvatos Vex Stuart is instantly frightened by Varvatos's colorful threats, but in spite of his intense persona, Stuart sees him as a close friend. He became dumbfounded when he learns that there was a traitor who helped Morando invade House Tarron (who was, unknowingly to Stuart, Varvatos himself) and expresses his desire to help the royals track down the traitor and put an end to him for his misdeeds. Stuart seemed a little surprised when he finally learns that Vex is the traitor (when Aja called him "traitor"), but despite that, he agrees to help find him after Vex sacrifices himself to save the Mothership from leaving Earth, showing his undying concern for his zealous friend. Colonel Kubritz Stuart clearly dislikes and fears Kubritz, because of her xenophobia and obsession of dissecting life beings from other planets. He was the first alien to escape Kubritz's captivity and she is one of the reasons why he fears military bases. Buster Stuart and Buster have been cellmates in Area 49-B for about 9 years and became pretty close friends. Once Stuart manages to escape, he promises that he would return for Buster and free him, which he wouldn't do so for about twenty more years. Stuart admits that he had to leave him behind because he barely got out himself. Buster holds some resentment for Stuart, but later makes amends with him after they escape the facility together with the Akiridions. In "Bad Omen", their relationship appears to have been repaired as Buster allows Stuart to ride on him while to search for Vex, who has gone missing after he prevented the reprogrammed Mothership from leaving Earth with the royal cores. It's unknown if he's aware of Buster's death at the hands of Morando. Zadra Stuart and Zadra first met in "Last Night on Earth" during the Eternal Night. He was astounded by her combat skills after she saved him from a Stalkling. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Stuart owns a burrito truck, Stuart's Electronics, and a graphic tee shop. * A durian is a type of fruit which is smelly to some people, hence Stuart's malodorous smell. * According to Varvatos, Stuart takes aerobics class on Tuesdays.The Big Sleep * Stuart claims that he has done almost every single job on Earth (except for plumping), as revealed in "Flying the Coop". ** Also in that episode, Stuart mentions that he worked with the Mexican government and that's how he got his truck. It's safe to assume that Mexico is where Area 49-B is located. * In "Last Night on Earth", when he, Aja, and Krel are attacked by Gumm-Gumms during the Eternal Night, Stuart claims that trolls are nastier than any Earthlings he's ever encountered and has mentioned that he's been to Florida, implying that he has most likely seen Quagawump trolls, as Florida is where they resign. * In Trollhunters, Stuart is (somewhat) indirectly referenced by Jim Lake Jr. in "Becoming: Part 2" when he and Toby Domzalski escape through his shop to evade Bular. Gallery References Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:3 Below Category:3 Below Characters Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Supporting Characters